


Sebastian Piaccio a Tutti Vettel

by AkaneMikael



Series: Da qui in poi [5]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: M/M, POV Lew
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 15:28:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15998108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkaneMikael/pseuds/AkaneMikael
Summary: L'idolo di Charles è Sebastian e già da luglio si parla di lui alla Ferrari e dopo che lo riempie di complimenti, Lewis comincia a sentire il forte desiderio di fare qualche strage!





	Sebastian Piaccio a Tutti Vettel

**Author's Note:**

> ok, non mi crederete ma io questa fic l’ho scritta il 16 luglio. Io già sapevo tutto prima ancora che fosse una voce. Ho intercettato qua e là delle frasi di Charles Leclerc e così ho pensato a che reazione potrebbe aver avuto Seb agli apprezzamenti ed è vero che lui è un idolo per il ragazzino. Ed ovviamente la reazione di Lewis, infatti questa fic è dal suo POV. E date un'occhiata alla mano di Lew nella prima foto che ho scelto, la seconda invece è esattamente lo sguardo che descrivo nella fic. Buona lettura. Baci Akane - https://www.facebook.com/akanethefirst/

SEBASTIAN PIACCIO A TUTTI VETTEL   
[ ](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/motori/lew%20seb472.jpg) [](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/motori/lew%20seb283.jpg)

  
Oh ciao, sono mister Sebastian Piaccio A Tutti Vettel, guarda un po’ questo grazioso ragazzino come viene su bene, aspetta che conquisto anche lui così infrango un altro cuore oltre che fare incazzare come una iena il mio ragazzo.   
Se non lo uccido questa volta campa cento anni e sono troppi perché saranno cento anni di guai e danni morali al sottoscritto.   
Io penso che non lo fa per farsi piacere da tutti o per vanità, non gliene frega davvero niente degli altri. O meglio non più di tanto.  
Lo fa perché sa che mi irrita.  
Sono geloso ed insicuro, cerco di non dar vedere certe cose visto che altrimenti mi mettono in croce, però lui sa come sono ed ama, ma ama proprio farmi ingelosire.   
Così quando spunta carne nuova ecco che ci si fionda.   
Io lo uccido così non ho problemi.   
‘Quando vado bene in pista Seb viene sempre a farmi i complimenti’  
Oh ma vero? E pensi che sia una cosa tanto speciale? Povero illuso, se gli chiedi come ti chiami non se lo ricorda, dirà ‘quello piccolo’ perché lui sa vita morte e miracoli di me ma degli altri no.   
Nullifico Charles Leclerc con uno sguardo di fuoco sottile ed assassino dopo che dice questo, però faccio finta di nulla e gli sorrido quando il suo sguardo incrocia il mio.   
Che ti credi, di essere speciale?   
Seb sta con me, tanto per cominciare.  
Cosa darei per dirglielo.  
Oh ma guarda come se lo rimira tutto felice quando lo incrocia.   
Stai a cuccia bello!   
Oddio che nervi che mi fa salire sto qua. Perché?   
Perché Seb deve rovinarmi così?   
Quando lo vedo andargli incontro e salutarlo con una stretta di mano ed una pacca sul braccio divento livido.   
Ora parlano vicini e sorridono, Seb lo fa apposta. Parlare così vicino agli altri.   
Lo uccido, vado e lo faccio fuori così lascio in vita il ragazzino che è tutto adorante e con gli occhioni a cuore.   
\- Quindi ti piacerebbe unirti a me? - Dice Seb senza filtrare, lo fa apposta ovviamente.   
Charles arrossisce. Tipico da bambini.   
\- Io? Cioè intendi ora? Ma non abbiamo il programma? - Charles inizia a parlare a macchinetta mentre Seb in bici lo affianca lui che è a piedi e si dirige ai box della sua Sauber. Io faccio finta di essere da un’altra parte, mi faccio straordinariamente invisibile, ma so che lui mi ha visto qua in disparte a fingere di farmi i cazzi miei al telefono. - Oh, intendevi l’intervista... - Aggiunge alla probabile espressione interrogativa di Seb, lo vedo sorridere smagliante mentre camminano insieme nel circuito.   
\- Oh certo, sei il nome che associano di più a me, io sono una persona curiosa. - Non è vero non sei curioso nemmeno per un cazzo!   
Io sono curioso! Non tu!   
Charles arrossisce ancora di più e ridacchia imbarazzato, subito sviene.   
\- Beh, è vero quel che ho detto, sarei onorato di unirmi a te. Cioè al tuo team!  - E qua muore sul serio. Io morirei se il mio idolo mi dicesse questo.   
Seb ride dondolando sulla sua fedele bici che si porta quasi ovunque.   
\- Ho sentito anche che ti ispiri a me. - Oh ma ti sembra normale far notare a qualcuno le cose svenevoli che dichiara sul proprio idolo? Sarà stronzo!   
In questo momento simpatizzo anche per Charles che boccheggia e tossisce e si gratta la nuca di mille colori nel suo visino giovane e bianco. - Beh se è destino ti accoglierò ben volentieri. - non ho dubbi, caro Seb mangiatore di uomini. Quanto ami farmi arrabbiare. Appena trovi uno spiraglio affondi senza pietà.   
Il poveretto sta per svenire e non sa che dire, bofonchia qualcosa che non sento col suo accento francese che è addirittura delizioso. Maledetto.   
Lo ammazzo, ecco cosa farò stanotte. Intendo Seb.   
Charles viene finalmente chiamato da uno del suo team, così impacciato saluta Seb tutto felice e corre dall’altra parte.   
Seb fa uno strano sorrisino dei suoi dietro i suoi occhiali scuri, poi mi raggiunge poco più avanti con la sua pedalata, mi affianca e mi dà una pacca sulla schiena tutto allegro.  
\- Ehi, non ti ho chiesto se stasera hai impegni di qualche tipo... - Ma in risposta gli faccio il dito medio e acidamente rispondo:   
\- Io no, ma tu ne hai uno. Devi andare a cagare e vedi se Charles ha piacere a raggiungerti. Probabilmente sì! -   
Con questo faccio per accelerare il passo verso i garage della Mercedes, ma Seb ridendo accelera portandosi davanti a me, mi sbarra la strada ed ha un sorrisino malizioso dietro le lenti scure, se la gode eccome se se la gode. Adesso lo butto giù dalla bici. Lui però mi afferra il braccio guidando con una mano e sono sicuro al cento percento che se sta facendo questo, non ci sono occhi su di noi al momento.   
Sto cercando di pensare, ma non è molto facile con questo che mi trascina solo lui sa dove e vorrei fargli notare che lui è su una bici ed io sono a piedi.   
Ad un certo punto salta giù, molla il trabiccolo davanti ad una strettoia dei box e mi fa fare il giro con lui da dietro.  
Se mi vedono entrare nella sua famosa stanza della Ferrari mi uccidono.   
Mi fa passare per dietro, da dove lui entra ed esce, mi spinge dentro la camera e chiude sicuro che non c’è nessuno. Di solito le stanze dei piloti sono sempre esclusive, è raro trovare qualcuno dentro.   
Quando siamo dentro mi lascia il braccio e mi sento come un bambino che ne ha combinata una, ma in questo caso sono il padre infuriato e faccio il broncio con le mani ai fianchi. Lui ridendo si toglie gli occhiali scuri, non ha ancora il cappellino e lo trovo bello come il sole. Lui ed i suoi maledetti occhi azzurro mare.   
\- Allora che devi dirmi? - A questo è come se mi sventolassero un drappo rosso ed io fossi un torno.   
\- Io?! Tu forse! Non ti sembra il caso di smetterla di flirtare con quel poveretto? Poi crede di piacerti e quando magari viene davvero alla Ferrari con te ci prova e tu lo respingi e si sentirà stupido! - Penso di star parlando di me, ora.   
\- Oh, ma che cuore. Ti interessa l’animo sensibile di un ragazzino di cui sai a malapena il nome e l’età? -   
Ora davvero mi prudono le mani, lui mi prende in giro ed io davvero non ce la faccio più.   
\- Tu davvero te le cerchi, eh? - Seb allarga le braccia teatrale.   
\- Di cosa parli? Non capisco proprio che intendi! -   
Quando fa così con gli occhi furbi che sono troppo espressivi con me, mi parte l’embolo.  
Lui mi provoca, fa così perché vuole questo.   
Ed allora diamoglielo.   
Con una falcata gli sono davanti e lo spingo contro la porta davanti cui è rimasto. Gli prendo il colletto della maglia e lo stropiccio con uno scatto di nervi, avvicino il viso al suo mentre mi appoggio al suo corpo, bloccandolo.   
Ma senti come si rilassa con me addosso, e senti come gli piace il mio inguine sul suo, senti qua.   
Prima di pensarci la mano dal colletto scende proprio fra di noi e scivola sul suo pacco, glielo tocco per bene attraverso i jeans avvicinando le labbra alle sue. Me le guarda soddisfatto carico di desiderio.   
Le schiude, aspetta le mie, gliele faccio respirare ma ancora non gliele do. La mano si occupa della sua erezione che si fa sentire.   
\- Volevi questo, vero? - Le sue braccia abbandonate larghe lungo i fianchi, contro la porta.   
Si lecca le labbra mentre fissa le mie con desiderio evidente.   
\- Mi piace vedere quanto ti piaccio... - La mano stringe con cattiveria la sua erezione facendogli male, lui si lamenta ma non mi respinge, io allento e finisce che mi infilo dentro la cintola ed i boxer e lo raggiungo direttamente sulla sua pelle calda e sensibile. Pulsa sotto la mia mano e il lamento diventa sospiro e gemito, mentre mi viene incontro con la testa perché vuole le mie labbra che gli faccio desiderare ancora un po’ facendomi indietro.   
\- Dovrei lasciarti qua ora sul più bello, te lo meriteresti. - Dico con una cattiveria che mi tira fuori solo lui a questo mondo.   
\- Oh poi correresti male tutto il giorno perché lo vuoi anche tu... - Dice prepotente e megalomane, questo mi distrae perché rido incredulo del suo ego e così mi morde il labbro inferiore che lo fa sempre impazzire.   
Le sue mani finalmente si muovono slacciandomi i jeans e si infila veloce come una saetta fra le mie gambe, finendo per fare quel che già gli faccio io. Troviamo subito il ritmo e gli lascio succhiare il mio labbro. Credo sia capace di venire solo con questo, potrei non fargli toccare altro, potrei non sfiorarlo nemmeno.   
Desidera la mia bocca come nessuno.   
Ad un certo punto perdiamo il senso di noi stessi e del presente, ci ritroviamo solo a gemere contro le nostre bocche, le mani che si muovono veloci su di noi e finalmente veniamo cercando di non sporcarci.   
Quando le lingue si intrecciano in un bacio, lentamente torniamo.   
\- Sei un maledetto. - Concludo seccato. Lui ridacchia infilando le mani sulle mie chiappe e stringendo coi jeans ormai mezzi calati.   
\- Mi ami per questo. - Penso di sì, non lo so bene perché lo amo.   
\- Se non la smetti di far credere a quel ragazzino che ti piace, giuro che pratico l’astinenza sessuale. E vedi che sono capace. - Perché con lui la carta del ‘ci provo anche io con qualcun altro’ non vale. Nel senso, una volta mi ha proposto di unirsi a me e a Max con cui avevo un po’ flirtato per ingelosirlo.   
Lui d’altro canto è molto amico con Dani e mi ha ripagato con una moneta simile. Insomma, sono più io quello geloso. Ma da queste gelosie derivano anche grandi nottate per cui non mi lamento molto. Ma nel caso di Dani e Max è diverso, quei due se la intendono per cui diciamo che è relativa la gelosia che ci scatenano.  
Questo Charles qua è diverso. È giovane e cotto di Seb ed il suo probabile futuro compagno di scuderia.   
Già lo so che li ucciderò.   
Ma la bocca di Seb mi fa dimenticare di cominciare ora, così niente. Va a finire che lo bacio e che salto quando i nostri telefoni iniziano a suonare, probabilmente mezzo mondo ci sta cercando.   
Probabilmente, eh? Ora esci di nascosto Lew, come un ladro, che altrimenti altro che Charles e Seb, il tuo problema sarà un altro.   
Giustificare che ci facevo qua dentro con lui.   
E che vuoi che facevo? Mi facevo lui, insomma! 


End file.
